


OPERATION: Find Sam's Dream Girl

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, High School, Kurtcedes - Freeform, Matchmaking, Romance, Smut, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt realizes that Sam is finally over Quinn and decides it's his duty to find him a girl. Kurt enlists Mercedes help but she is reluctant to set Sam up with anyone who isn't her. What will Sam have to say about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Samcedes fanfiction. I decided to post it here, finally.

"Mercedes! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you if you thought this scarf was too much."

"Sweetie you look fabulous, like always."

"Thanks Cedes. Now what is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing. You've been like this since Prom."

"What are you talking about? We haven't been around each other that much lately. You couldn't possibly notice how I've been since Prom."

"Starting a fight with me will not deter me from figuring out what is going on with you."

"Kurt, I gotta go. I have to be home early."

"OK. See you tomorrow at Lima Bean."

Mercedes had to admit if only to herself that Kurt was right she had been distracted since Prom. She wanted to tell Kurt but she didn't know what he would say. She thought he would tell her to be careful and not to read to much into it. That he didn't want her to be to disappointed if it didn't work out. Her phone went off before she opened her front door. It was text from her new friend and prom date.

"I rly nd hlp w/my Spnsh hmwrk. Any chnc u cld hlp?"

"Sure. When?"

"Idk. Tmrw morning."

Mercedes hesitated she was supposed to meet Kurt and Blaine tomorrow for coffee and shopping. Where she would inevitably end up the third wheel. After a few minutes she answered the text.

"Mt me lbry. 11."

"Thnx. C u thn!"

The next morning standing in line at Lima Bean Mercedes was surprised to see Kurt without Blaine.

"Where's Blaine?"

"Oh, he's going to meet us at the mall."

"He didn't want coffee."

"It's not that. I wanted quality alone time with you before he joined us."

"Kurt, that's sweet but not necessary. I like Blaine. He's good for you and he makes you happy. I'm all for anything that makes you happy."  
"I'm glad you like him. I did have something I wanted to talk to you about though."

"What?"

"Sam."

"What about him? Nothing horrible about his family situation I hope."  
"No, nothing like that. It's just I noticed something that I think you should know."

"Before you start I am so tired of the Finn, Quinn, Rachel, Sam drama. With Nationals coming up we have so much more to worry about."

"I agree, that's not what it's about."

"Then what?"

"I think Sam is finally over Quinn."

"Good for him! What makes you say that?"

"I saw him watching somebody with a goofy lovestruck look the other day and Quinn was no where to be found."

"He was probably looking at Santana."

"No I think he's had his fill of Satan."  
"Then who was it?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out. That boy needs some love and happiness in his life considering his current situation."

"Kurt, don't meddle."

"Darling, of course I'm going to meddle and you're going to help."

"What? Why me?"

"We are the dynamic duo and between the two of us there isn't anything we can't find out."

"Kurt, I don't know."

"Don't you think Sam should be with somebody who is not using him?"  
"Of course, but we've got so much else going on. Can't Operation Find Sam's Dream Girl wait."  
"The code name needs work and no I don't think it can wait. It'll be fun."

"If you say so."

"I do, now lets hit the mall."

"That's what I wanted to tell you. I can't go to the mall with you and Blaine. I have to tutor."

"Tutor? In what class?"

"Spanish."

"Well, if you must. But come over later and we'll plan how we're going to help Sam."

"Kurt, maybe we should mind our business."  
"Diva, you don't mean that!"

"Good-bye sweetie I'll see you later."

Mercedes did not want to hook Sam up with some girl. Ever since prom her feelings for him had changed. She was so grateful to him for giving her the perfect prom night. She had kept her feelings to herself because she didn't want to create another relationship in her head. She didn't want to experience that embarrassment again. She thought maybe he liked her but only as a friend and occasional tutor. Once in the parking lot she text Sam and told him she was on her way to the library. She saw Sam waiting on the steps with those super sexy lips. She shook her head to clear it she would never be able to get through this homework with thoughts like that going through her head.

"Hey, Mercedes. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. You actually saved me from being a third wheel again."

"Kurt and Blaine."

"Yeah, even though Blaine would have been the tag a long in this situation I would've still been the third wheel. That's mean. I don't mean to sound bitter."

"You don't. You just miss the time you and Kurt spent together."

"I really do but I am so happy for Kurt. He deserves to have somebody look at him like Blaine looks at him. He deserves love."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you deserve love?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"No reason. It just seems like you care more about making other people happy than making yourself happy."

"You're wrong. We didn't come here to talk about me, we came here to do some Spanish."

"OK. Let's get started."

After about an hour Sam stood up and stretched. As he raised his arms his shirt came up and Mercedes caught a glimpse of his amazing abs. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help it his body was beautiful. When he sat back down she averted her eyes. Sam smiled at Mercedes from across the table. She returned his smiled shyly.

"Thanks so much for your help. You made this really easy."

"It was no trouble. I knew you could speak Spanish if you tried."

"How did you know that?"

"You speak Na'vi and it's made up so I knew you could speak a real language."

"How did you know I speak Na'vi?"

"Santana told me."

"Oh, I guess she also told you how lame I am."

"She said a bunch of stuff about you. I've learned how to understand her. With Santana it's all about power. How much she has in a relationship determines how happy she is."

"She should've been really happy with me because she had all the control."

"She thought she did but I think she learned that for her its about the battle for control and when you broke up with her when she sang 'Trouty Mouth' she found out you weren't a pushover."

"I guess. I gotta get going I gotta babysit Stacy and Stevie tonight."

"Oh well tell Quinn hello from me."

"Quinn's not going to be there. But you can I mean only if you want to."

"Sure. I would love to help you babysit."

Mercedes was giddy inside. She was really surprised that he asked her to help him babysit. Outside the library she told him that she had to pick up a few thing and she would meet him at the motel. He hugged her an went across the street to his car. When she pulled up in front of the motel she had everything she needed to make the night unforgettable for the Evan kids. Sam came outside to help Mercedes carry her things inside.

"Glad you could make it."

"I'm happy to be here,"

"What's all this stuff?"

"Fun in a bag!"

"Meaning?"

"Wait and see."

"OK. Stacey, Stevie this is Mercedes she's going to be helping out tonight."

"Hi, are you Sam's new girlfriend?"

"Stacey, Mercedes is my friend from glee club."

"So that means no right?"

"Yes Stevie it means no."

"Good! Mercedes since my brother isn't smart enough do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"You'd be a step up from Puckerman! But I think I would feel bad if I kept you from girls your own age."

"Have it your way."

After Stevie went back to watching TV, Mercedes started to unpack the bag she had brought along. Inside it were feather boas, sparkling gowns, tuxedo jackets, microphones and a video camera.

"What is all this stuff Mercedes?"

"We're going to put on a show and tape it so you can show your parents later."

"We're going to put on a show?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun. I used to do this when I was a kid. I was always a Diva in training!"

"OK, Diva. Show us what to do."

After much laughter and fun the tape was ready to show Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Mercedes helped Sam put the kids to bed. Mercedes was suddenly nervous. She didn't know what to do without the buffer of Stacy and Stevie. It seemed Sam didn't either. He was leaning against the sink with a peculiar look on his face. She didn't know what to say to him and just when she had decided to say goodnight her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Diva, I thought you were coming over."

"Oh, Kurt I forgot! I'm sorry."  
"It's OK. We can discuss it over the phone."

"Kurt, I can't"

"Nonsense. OK process of elimination. It has to be a glee girl because those boys have a freakish way of only dating in the circle."

"Kurt. I really can't. Rachel.."

"OK so we know it's not Rachel because well let's face it it's Rachel. He's already been down the Quinn slide. He tried Satan. He wouldn't think of Tina that way. So that" just leaves.."

"Kurt! I! Can't! Talk! Now!"

"You don't have to be rude. Goodbye!"

"Kurt, wait!"

"Damn it!"

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"I don't think he'd want me to tell you."

"Oh is it personal, about his love life?"

"No, you're love life actually."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, he said he thinks you are finally over Quinn."

"I am, but how did he know?"

"He said he saw you with this lovestruck look on you face and Quinn wasn't around."

"Did he say who he thought I was looking at?"

"No, but he was going to figure it out and set you up with her and he wanted me to help him."

"Oh and are you going to help him?"

"Who you date isn't any of my business."

"It kind of is."

"Just because we're in glee together doesn't mean I get a say in your love life."

"No, you're right about that but that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that unless Kurt put you at the top of the list he's wasting his time."

"Sam, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I really like you Mercedes Jones and you've been on my mind since prom."

Mercedes didn't know what to say. Of all the things Sam could've said she never thought he would say he liked her. She realized in that moment how much she had wanted him to say he liked her.

"Are you sure?"

"More than I have been of anything in my life."

"Wow!"

"You haven't said how you feel about me."

"I thought it was obvious, I like you to Sam."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Sam crossed the room and took Mercedes in his arms. He kissed her gently. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"So what do you think of trouty mouth?"

"I don't know you might have to kiss me a couple more times."

"My pleasure."

When they finally came up for air Mercedes asked Sam the question that had been bothering her.

"What about Glee Club?"

"You mean do we tell anybody?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait until after Nationals and everything calms down. I don't want anything to come between us."

"Me either. So it's a deal? We keep us a secret until after Nationals."

"Deal."

Then Mercedes and her dream boyfriend sealed their deal with a another soul searing kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes walked up to the door of the Hummel household nervous but ready to make amends with her best friend. When she knocked on the door she was surprised when Blaine opened the door.

"Hey Mercedes! What's up?"

"Uh hi Blaine. Is he still talking to me?"

"He says no. I say one nonfat mocha and all is forgiven."

"Good thing I happen to have one."

Blaine followed Mercedes upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. When Kurt heard the door open he thought it was Blaine coming back

"Blaine, who was at the... oh its you."

"Yeah, it's me, Kurt. I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Well, thanks for apologizing. Did you want something else?"

"Two things actually. The first is this nonfat mocha. The second is that I wanted to tell you that I'd help you with Sam."

"Really Mercy! Praise Gaga you came around!"

"Yeah so fill me in!"

"OK so like I said its probably a Glee girl."

"Yeah but maybe not. He does have history of dating Cheerios."

"True. OK. Before we continue we should have a conversation with Sam."

"Kurt, how are you going to ask him who he likes without letting me know what we're up to?"

"Because you're going to talk to him alone."

"Why me?"

"You two have gotten closer since prom and I know you want what's best for him and it won't seem like meddling."

"If you're sure."

"I am now let's go to the mall."

Kurt and Mercedes had a lot of fun at the mall. Blaine watched Kurt and his best friend reconnect and was happy because he knew that Kurt would be even happier now that he had his best friend back. After Mercedes dropped Kurt and Blaine off at Kurt's house she called Sam.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's Mercedes."

"Hi. What's up?'

"Not much. I just left Kurt's house and wanted to let you know what we talked about."

"You want to tell me in person?"

"I'd love to but don't you have to work today."

"Not until later. Meet you at the park near the motel."

"OK. See you soon."

When Mercedes got to the park she could see Sam sitting on a bench. She couldn't believe that he was hers. She got out of her car and walked over to him. He looked up when she approached and gave her a show-stopping smile. Her stomach did flip-flops and she sat down beside him. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers individually. She sighed in contentment. He leaned over and kissed her cheek trailing along her jaw to her ear.

"Sam, we are supposed to be talking."

"Talking is overrated especially when you have a girlfriend as hot as mine."

Mercedes giggled, and turned to face him. He captured her lips with his and kissed her breathless.

"White boy, I'm serious."

"OK, talk."

"Kurt sent me to ask you how you're doing."

"Tell him I'm doing fine, baby."he

"Sam! Kurt is serious. I think he's going to send you on dates!"

With who?"

"He didn't say. But I don't think I like you going out on dates with girls who aren't me."

"No worries. No dates I'm going to talk to Kurt myself get you on this list he's got."

"Sam you can't do that! He might figure it out."

"Mercy, if Kurt does figure us out I wouldn't be surprised and it wouldn't hurt to have some help."

"Only tell him if he figures it out. No volunteering any information."

"I'll talk to him on Monday. Are we finished talking?"

"Yeah, why?"

His answer was to pull her close and kiss her. Mercedes lost herself in that kiss. Every time she was in Sam's arms it was like an answer to a wish she didn't know she had. Sam pulled her closer to him on the park bench. He trailed kisses across her collarbone. He heard her moan. Sam stood up and lead Mercedes to a tree eased her to the ground and sat down beside her. He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip and leaned in and kissed her, she moaned his name against his lips. Sam needed no more encouragement. He laid Mercedes down on her back, he propped himself up on his arms over her. He looked down at her and she smiled. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and he kissed her. She reached up and pulled him close to her and he ran his hands all over her curves. She put her hands under his t-shirt and felt his amazing abs just as Sam was about to take his shirt of Mercedes phone went off. Sam rolled off of her and she answered.

"Diva, where are you?'

"In the park."

"Why?"

"Just thinking. Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm at your house. Finn and Quin are at mine and its getting annoying. So I decided it would be fun to have a sleepover."

"That does sound like fun. I'm on my way."

Mercedes straightened her clothes and looked over at Sam.

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing. I gotta get to work."

"Sam, tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing. I'll call you later."

"Samuel Evans! Stop right there. Tell me what's wrong!"

"It can wait since you're in such a hurry to get away from me."

"What? Sam, I don't want to be away from you. Kurt is at my house and he wants to sleepover and if I don't get up and leave now you'll be late for work and my mom will be forced to entertain Kurt."

"We got a little more time. Come here."

"White boy you are to much. Come on I'll drive you to work."

Sam stood up and pulled Mercedes to her feet. He looked at her and she stared back at him.

"Nga lor"

"Huh?"

"It means you're beautiful in Na' vi."

"That's the language from Avatar, right?"

"Yeah, you don't know how much it turns me on that you know that!"

"Sam! Stop."

"What? Mercy, you don't know what you do to me. I wish I had time to show you."

"Sadly I have to get you to work."

The car ride to the pizza place was silent. Sam held her hand then entire ride and just enjoyed being with her. When she pulled up in front of the pizza place Sam got out of the car. Then he went around to her side and leaned in and kissed her.

"Kíyevame yawne"

"Bye Sam!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes was giddy when she left the pizza place. She knew she had to get herself under control before she met up with Kurt. When she pulled into her driveway she couldn't stop smiling but she was pretty sure the love-struck look was out her eyes. Kurt was sitting in the kitchen with her mother and it sounded like they were talking about her. They became silent when they heard her in the hall.

"Cedes, I've been telling your mother how much I missed her."

"Oh, OK. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Talk about our master plan."

"Master plan? Oh you mean the Sam thing."

"Yes, the Sam thing."

"I actually have news on that little situation."

"Really! Do tell."

"OK come upstairs and I'll tell you what happened."

Once Kurt was settled onto her bed Mercedes launched into the story she had concocted on her way home.

"When I was on my way home I saw Sam walking to work so I offered him a ride. You know the park is near the motel. Anyway I asked about his family. He told me they were as good as could be expected. We talked about Rachel and Jesse St. Jerk. He said he was glad she was dating Jesse because he thought that she might have been interested in him. Clearly its not Rachel he wants. He asked what I was doing on that side of town I told him I was at the park but I was on my way home to an impromptu sleepover with you. He asked why it was impromptu because he figured we planned those things out weeks in advance. I told him you had to get out of your house cause the Finn Quinn train wreck was killing you. It didn't really seem to bother him hearing her name. Then I told him he should do something to take his mind off his troubles he asked like what and I said date. He looked at me like I was crazy. He told me he didn't think he could date anyone right now. By that time we were at the pizza place and he got out of the car. I think you might have a hard time sending him out with girls."

"I love your attention to detail. Leave the rest to me! By the time we go to Nationals, Samuel Evans will be in love."

"You sound sure."

"I am. Now where is the phone number for that pizza place?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes watched as Kurt ordered the pizza. Kurt hung up the phone with a look of triumph.

"You look pleased with yourself."

"I am. Things are falling into place."

"You sound like an evil genius."

"No way. No evil genius ever dressed this well."

"What's the plan?"

"When he comes to the door I'm going to invite him in."

"Kurt, he's working he can't come in."

"We're his last delivery. He can come in."

"OK. Then what?"

"You take the pizza into the kitchen. I get to work on him."

"Kurt, I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"Oh no Diva. We've come this far."

"Kurt, Sam has so many things to worry about I just don't think he needs to add girls to his list of worries."

"I disagree. The right girlfriend can make him forget about that stuff for awhile."

"I just don't know."

"Cedes, why are you so reluctant about this? Did something happen when you took him to work?"

"No, what makes you say that?'

"I don't know. It seems like you don't want to find Sam a girlfriend. What I can't figure out is why."

"Kurt, that's not what I said. I just don't know that you are a hundred percent right about a girlfriend being the answer to all his problems."

"Mercedes, you just don't understand because you've never had a boyfriend. When I'm with Blaine all my problems melt away."

Mercedes didn't know what to say to Kurt. He was determined to hook Sam up with somebody and he clearly hadn't even considered her. She hoped Sam was able to convince him to put her on the list or she was going to have to watch Kurt parade a bunch of Cheerios past Sam for his pleasure and enjoyment. She didn't know if she had the patience to sit through that kind of thing without cutting somebody.

"I guess you want me to answer the door to."

"It is your house."

"Whatever."

Mercedes walked to the door and opened it for Sam. His face lit up and he leaned toward her. She shook her head and cut her eyes. He looked around her and saw Kurt standing there looking at him peculiarly.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Sam."

"How's it going? How's Blaine?"

"Blaine is wonderful. Mercedes, hun take this pizza into the kitchen please."

"Sure."

Mercedes took the pizza and headed to the kitchen. When the door shut behind her Kurt whirled around and looked at Sam. Sam rubbed his neck because Kurt's intense gaze was making him nervous.

"Sam, how have you been?"

"I'm OK, I guess. I have been working a lot."

"Any dating?"

"No not since it ended with Santana."

"I think you should."

"Should what?"

"Date of course."

"Kurt, I can't date anybody. I live in a motel. What do I have to offer a girlfriend?"

"Sam, trust me. You need someone to take all that stress away."

"Kurt, no girl wants to deal with my level of drama."

"Oh Samuel. The right girl will make you forget all your troubles.'

"I don't know, dude."

"Sam, I have the perfect girl for you."

"Really, who?"

"I can't tell you here. Just know she doesn't care about what you can do for her. She is beautiful. The best part is she's single and she likes you."

"If she likes me she can't know about my family situation."

"She is fully aware of your situation and your Avatar obsession but she likes you anyway!'

Kurt, just tell me who it is!"

"Really Sam I can't right now."

"When can you tell me then?"

"Tomorrow. Meet me tomorrow at the Lima Bean,10 sharp!"

"OK. See you tomorrow." Good bye Kurt."

"Bye Sam."

Kurt shut the door behind Sam and made his way to the kitchen where Mercedes was getting plates out of a cabinet.

"Sam gone?"

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, now you're interested in finding the dream girl?"

"Hummel, just tell me what happened or I'm going to have to send you home to hang out with Finn and Quinn!'

"Fine, you didn't have to get cruel and unusual on me. I convinced him to date a girl of my choice."

"Oh. What girl?"

"I don't know yet. I have to think about it. Let's watch When Harry Met Sally and go to sleep."

Mercedes didn't want to watch a movie or go to sleep. She wanted Kurt to tell her who he sending on a date with Sam. She didn't believe him when he said he didn't know who he was going to hook Sam up with. She didn't know why he was keeping it a secret from her. It hurt her feelings that in his mind she wasn't an option. He told her he was beautiful but apparently not beautiful enough for somebody like Sam. While Kurt was watching the movie Mercedes went to the bathroom to call Sam.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Mercedes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing. So what did Kurt say?"

"He wants to me at the Lima Bean in the morning."

"Oh, so you know who she is yet?"

"No. He said he couldn't tell me."

"I wonder why? I guess it doesn't really matter."

"You want to meet me after I meet Kurt?"

"No."

"You already have plans?"

"Look Sam I'm letting you off the hook. Please don't make this harder."

Mercedes, you are confusing me. What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Sam we can't really break up. I was never really your girlfriend."

"I never officially asked but I was going to then you got on the bus to crazy town."

"No, I was crazy to think that anything could happen between us. Kurt made me realize that."

"What? Mercedes, you're not making any sense. I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you, but how I feel doesn't really matter."

"It matters to me. You have to tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. I just decided to end things before either of us got hurt."

"It's to late for that Mercedes."

"Sam I don't want to hurt you but this is for the best!"

"What changed since the last time we talked?"

"Nothing really, I just realized that I was being unrealistic."

"About what?"

"Forget it. Meet with Kurt tomorrow and give whoever he sets you up with a real chance."

"No! Mercedes, we need to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about. Goodbye Sam!"

Mercedes hung up the phone and instead of joining Kurt in the den she went upsatirs to bed. She climbed under the cover and cried herself to sleep. She had realized that the only people in her life to think she was beautiful was her family and Kurt. When Kurt didn't try to fix her up with Sam she knew it was because Kurt didn't think she was that kind of beautiful. The kind that could land a sexy football player. Instead of waiting for Sam to come to his senses and realize it was some kind of post prom high thing she ended it herself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat at a table waiting for Kurt to show up. He was more than a little angry at Kurt. All he could get out of Mercedes was that they couldn't be to together and Kurt made her see that. He wanted to know what kind of best friend talked their friend out of something that could be great. When Sam saw Kurt stroll into the Lima Bean like he didn't have a care in the world he got angry all over again.

"Hi, Sam. So glad you could make it."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So I told you last night that I had the perfect girl for you."

"Kurt, I know you mean well but I don't really have time for this."

"What do you mean? Last night you were all for this what changed?"

"You should know."

"What in the Gaga are you talking about?"

"Mercedes."

"Wait. What? I don't follow. How do you know that I was going to hook you up with Mercedes?"

"Mercedes is the girl?"

"Yes. I feel like I'm stuck in one of the quirky romantic comedies I love so much. Please explain how you know about Mercedes."

"Yesterday when Mercedes tutored me I invited her back to the motel to help me babysit. After we put the kids to bed I kind of told her I liked her."

"You did? That's great! Why didn't she tell me?"

"We decided to keep it a secret until after Nationals."

"OK, I'm still confused. Why are you mad at me?"

"She called me last night and told me that we couldn't be together. She said she was letting me off the hook and being realistic. What did you say to her dude?"

"Nothing! I told her I hadn't picked anyone but that's just because I wanted to convince you before I told her. That is of course before I knew that I didn't need to convince you."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to Mercedes house. I'm going to fix this. Wait for my call."

"OK."

Kurt drove back to Mercedes house with one goal in mind; to get her back together with Sam. No matter how much she protested he wanted his best friend to be as happy as he was with Blaine. He wanted to go on double dates with them because he was tired of watching Finn pretend that he wasn't still in love with Rachel. Kurt wasn't sure if he was going to tell her that he knew her secret or if he would stick to his original plan and tell her it was her all along. He would just have to play it by ear."

"Mercedes, I'm back where are you?"

"Kurt, you weren't gone long."

"No it didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"So what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Boo, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What?"

"You want me to tell you that I set Sam up with some Cheerio and he was so interested in her?"

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes and no. Before I could tell him who I had in mind he told me who he is currently interested in."

"He did?"

"Yes. This is the part where you tell me what really happened at the park."

"Kurt, it doesn't matter. As soon as you tell him who you picked for him he'll forget all about me."

"Really Mercedes. Are you sure you are an honor student? How do you not see how this story ends?"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"You, Mercedes. Sam likes you. You like Sam and now you are sitting here talking to me instead of spending time with him."

"What? How do you know that?"  
"When I got to the Lima Bean Sam was pissed. He thought I had said something to you to make you break up him."

"We didn't break up. We weren't together."

"You weren't together. Did he know that?"

"Kurt this is a waste of time. We aren't getting anywhere."

"Mercedes, why would you tell him that I made you see that you two couldn't be together.?"

"You did. While we were talking you never mentioned me as a choice and I realized why. Even though you tell me I'm beautiful you realize like I do that I'm not the kind of beautiful that could get a guy like Sam."

"Mercedes, Boo. What are you talking about? I don't think that. You were my choice all along."

"Kurt, please don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth! Mercedes, my beautiful divalicious friend. I love you. I want you to be happy. Sam is the one to make that happen please trust me!"

"Kurt, I don't know why he thinks he likes me, but I don't want to be lured into thinking something is real and then it all comes crashing down."

"Mercedes, stop. I am not going to listen to this anymore. You are beautiful. Sam likes you. He wants to date you. Get out of your head and listen to your heart."

"I'm scared."

"Honey, love is scary but its wonderful and fun and warm like a new pair of lamb skin Prada boots. Just give him a chance. Please."

"I almost made a huge mistake, didn't I?"

"Almost? You mean you're going to give it a chance. A real chance? No second guessing. Just believe that he wants you because I would never do anything to hurt you. I saw him and he was hurt and sad when he thought it was over before it started."

"OK. What now?"

Now I call him and tell him to bring that trouty mouth over here."

"Wait! Kurt you can't!"

"Why?"

"I don't have anything to wear. Boy my man is coming over and I gots to look hot!"

 


End file.
